The Real Stories of Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Boy Toy Auction night changed everything for Mouth. He was ignored by girls before but now he has something to get their attention. These are the X-rated stories behind Mouth's world full of smut and sex. RATED M for COARSE LANGUAGE and SEX  duh .


**The Real Stories of Marvin "Mouth" McFadden  
>(Chapter One)<strong>  
>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<p>

"I'll give you a Benjamin Franklin to give my friend here a BJ," Brooke offered the topless woman.  
>"I need a little bit more than that, baby."<br>"Really? I have to be a stripper."  
>"One fifty," the girl rubbed her hand on Mouth's crotch. She could feel his hard-on, and it was massive.<br>"One fifty and you give him a happy ending," Brooke bargained, while Mouth sat back and lapped up this whole experience. This was the best night of his life. He had a total babe in her mid-20's grinding up against him with nothing but some panties on, and Brooke Davis was the girl to thank.  
>"Of course," the girl shrugged, unzipping Mouth's jeans and pulling them down around his knees. "I'm all about happy endings. Just so you know, big boy." She grabbed Mouth's dick through his briefs and held it for a moment before letting it breath.<br>"This is a really loose club," Mouth said with a lump in his throat – nerves aplenty. He didn't think strip clubs were supposed to be this candid and explicit.  
>"Oh, it's loose alright, cutie," the girl put a hand down her knickers and grinned as she played with words.<br>"Can we go somewhere more private?"  
>"Sure. Follow me." She took his hand and walked him to another room. A secluded room. "Do you wanna come watch us, baby?" the dancer ran her fingers across Brooke's thighs as she passed her.<p>

Brooke thought about it for a bit, and yes, she did want to watch. Having noted which room the pair had gone to, she followed. When she opened the pretty cushioned door, Brooke found the stripper had already started proceedings. This chick really didn't waste any time. Her mouth was wrapped around, well, _Mouth's_ dick.  
>"I know you only asked for a blowjob," the stripper took the cock out of her mouth for a second to address Brooke; "But I'm gonna fuck this. It's a <em>monster<em>." She wandered her eyes over Mouth's massive schlong and licked the head of it like a lollipop.  
>"What's your name?" Mouth asked, through his groans.<br>"Mindy."  
>"Mindy, I'm a virgin, so... I mean, I-I don't know how I'll go with someone like you."<br>"Oh, don't worry, cutie. You'll do fine. I'll fuck you _just right."_ She slid her underwear off and Mouth's beating heart grew more palpable.  
>"Ahhh," he chuckled nervously. "That is, uh... a-amazing."<br>"You ever seen a girl naked in real life, sweetie?" Mindy asked, nonchalantly prodding the tip of Mouth's cock against her clit.  
>"No." Mouth was in utter awe, understandably. Mindy was a slamming hottie. Long blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes, nice full boobs (34 C, at least), and a tight body crafted by a healthy workout scheme of some kind. She was the best of the best at this strip club, and you couldn't really ask for a better first lay. But as lucky as he felt, Mindy felt luckier. Mouth's dick was like nothing she had seen before. She had a theory that he used a penis pump but for one reason or another she didn't want to ask. Didn't want to pry. She just wanted his epic cock inside her.<br>"I'm about to fuck you _so_ good, big boy."  
>"Wait!" a call came from Brooke; Mouth and Mindy looking at her in a flash. "I want it. Can... can I fuck him first?" Mouth wasn't sure he heard right. It was simply too good to be true, what Brooke was saying.<br>"You want to take his virginity, don't you, sexy?" Mindy wore a wicked grin on her face.  
>"Yeah," Brooke fiddled with her fingers, shrugging a little. "I mean, he really likes me, so..."<br>"So you'd be doing him a favor."  
>"Exactly."<br>"Okay, you can have him," Mindy got up and met Brooke face to face; "But only because I want to see that fine ass," she let her eyes wander down the brunette's body, before grabbing her bootie. "Get to it, baby. Strip for him," Mindy glanced over her shoulder at an awe-struck Mouth. "I'm going to finger myself with your panties on between my teeth." Brooke was getting wetter by the second.  
>"You're such a dirty bitch," she moaned quietly as Mindy kissed her neck.<br>"You don't know how naughty I can get, baby." The blonde pressed her naked body up against Brooke. "Now go fuck that cutie over there with the monster cock. We'll continue this later... if you want."  
><em>'Oh, I <em>so_ want that,' Brooke thought._

Mouth was living his dream. A now scantily clad Brooke had taken off her top and jeans, revealing the amazing lingerie she had on beneath. Her bra and panties were a matching black/yellow combination, and complimented her body perfectly. She walked up to Mouth and gave his right thigh a pinch.  
>"You're not dreaming, Mouth," she said with a smile. The guy had pre-cum leaking down his dick and now Brooke let her puppies breath. "I want that between my boobs, Mouth," she got on her knees and squeezed her tits around her friend's cock. She watched Mouth's eyes flutter as she masturbated his circumcised member with the gifts God gave her. Brooke was being quite the stripper of her own. When Mouth threw his head back, moaning, she knew it was time to get to business. Brooke didn't want Mouth coming just yet, and she knew with experience that he was close. Things had really only just started to heat up and Mouth was already minutes away from exploding. Some may call that premature ejaculation, but stop and think about this situation for a second: a young man who had never even seen a naked girl before now suddenly had two of the fittest and sexiest bitches in all of Tree Hill showing off their goods and drooling over his cock. Talk about jumping into the deep end. "I'm on the pill, Mouth, so I want you to cum in me."<br>"Oh, God, baby," Mindy moaned nearby. "I want to see his cream _ooze_ out of you." She had made herself comfortable parked up against the door – legs spread and a hand fiddling with her clit.  
>"Are you ready to see my kitty?" It was a no-brainer question from Brooke. She loved to see Mouth squirming in his silence. Brooke slid down her panties, stepped over them, and got up on the sofa. "Cat got your - oh, sorry... <em>Pussy<em> got your tongue?" She shoved Mouth's head into her crotch and felt his warm mouth envelope her pussy. "That's enough," she pushed him away after a mere count of five, then plodded herself on his lap. "You really are hung, huh." Brooke ran her hands up and down his dick in admiration. She pegged it to be a good 15 or so inches long, which was just insane. "There's no way I can fit this whole thing in me." She brushed the tip of his cock against her pussy lips and then sunk her it. Mouth gritted his teeth as Brooke guided him deeper and deeper inside her. "How does that feel? Tell me how it feels."  
>"Really good." Mouth replied with a serious under-selling of the situation. Brooke laughed at the simplicity of his answer.<br>"I bet you didn't think this would ever happen, huh?" Mouth chuckled and shook his head. "That I'd be driving your big cock inside _me_... Brooke Davis." She played with her boobs as her lady parts enveloped more and more of the luck guy's hard-on.  
>"I'd say that's only half of it in," Mindy came up beside the pair, stealing a touch of the other girl's pussy.<br>"Rub it, baby" Brooke bit her bottom lip, eager for Mindy to do more than just look.  
>"Yeah? You like that?" she looked into Brooke's eyes, getting wetter by the second as she rubbed the face of the brunette's cunt. "You like being a dirty little whore, don't you?"<br>"I love it," Brooke moaned.  
>"You're so pretty," Mindy said, helping herself to one of her new friend's nipples. "Look at you lubing up on that cock, you dirty slut." The blonde got down on the floor to admire the penetration up close and personal, an idea came to her. She put the index finger of her free hand in her mouth and immediately went out probing with it. Brooke felt the older girl's finger circle the rosebud right smack between her glorious ass cheeks.<br>"Fuck my ass hole." Brooke demanded – almost _pleaded _– for Mindy to do the dirty. Growing inevitably hornier by the second, Brooke rode Mouth faster and faster.  
>"Ugh, Brooke," the lucky guy in the middle of all this groaned. "Ahhhh."<br>"Fuck him harder, baby," Mindy encouraged as she got her finger into Brooke's tight backdoor. Brooke's white juices of pre-cum began masking Mouth's dick, and the nearby club slut felt a need to do some clean-up work. Mindy began by giving Mouth's testicles a good sucking and a few long licks. This was shortly followed by licking up and down his mean cock for Brooke's cunt juices. Because Mouth was so big (where it counted most), Brooke wasn't getting anywhere near balls-deep into him, and that was good news for Mindy's appetite and thirst.  
>"I'm gonna cum, Brooke. You've got to slow down, I don't think I can stop it." Mouth grimaced as he tried to his best to hold on for a while longer. "I'm gonna-"<br>"-Cum! I know. I want it in my pussy, remember?"

There was no time for protest. Apparently Brooke was on the pill, so a little spunk wouldn't make a field day of a fertile womb. With a guttural groan coming deep from within him, Mouth came – his shaft spewing its load inside his dream girl.  
>"Oh, baby!" Brooke shrieked as her hormones kicked into overdrive. Creampies were her favourite things in the world and she was taking one from a virgin this time around. "Oh, my God, Mouth." Brooke swiftly brushed away Mindy's hand from her pussy and gave herself a rigorous rubbing. She knew how to send herself over the edge, and with a little work, Brooke came as well. She cried out and her juices soon trickled down Mouth's shaft, mixing with his ejaculate. "Oh, Mouth. You came in me," Brooke giggled with a glimpse of what could be mistaken as delirium. She always looked a bit zoned out or high after an orgasm, and tonight she had good reason to.<br>"I... I can't believe this."  
>"Me neither, big boy. I can't believe I didn't do this sooner. Man am I glad you're my boy toy," Brooke smiled, rubbing her hands over Mouth's body.<br>"Come down here, baby," Mindy tugged on Brooke's hand. "Suck his cock." Brooke drew herself out of Marvin and knelt down beside the other girl as asked. "Here you go, sweetie." Mindy fed Mouth's dick to the brunette beauty and watched intensely as it went into her mouth. "Taste your cum with his. Mmm, just like that. That's so hot, baby." Eager for some cum of her own, Mindy got behind Brooke and tapped both thighs as a sign – a hint. Brooke parted her legs and made her cunt available to the blonde. Mindy wasted no time in giving oral to her hot plaything and sucking all the cum she could out of her.

"What do you say we make Mindy cum, Mouth?"  
>"I like that idea," the blonde answered for herself. "And it's about time I had that dick in me."<br>"I think you should fuck her doggstyle. That way you can be inside her but still look at my pretty face," Brooke smiled like the bell of the ball.  
>"You really have a crush on this girl, don't you, cutie?" Mindy was so turned on knowing that Mouth's dreams were playing out and at seeing Brooke be so relentless in pleasing him.<br>"You bet he does. Ooh! You should cum on my face this time, too, Mouth!" Brooke was so giddy and it was absolutely adorable to see.  
>"Shush, you. You're going to give him a heart attack."<br>"Well, at least he'd die happy."  
>"You're right. It's totally worth it." Mouth appreciated the humor from these two girls, but at this point in time, he just wanted the penis-in-a-vagina thing to happen again. "Let's put on a little show first," Mindy grabbed Brooke by her hips and pulled the brunette up to her. Mindy rubbed their tits together and soon Brooke took the blonde's lead by rubbing back. Mouth's dick had no time to rest. It was hard again at sight of these two lovely women teasing him as they looked not only into one another's eyes and blushed, but at him. Every time either of them glanced at Marvin, his heart skipped a beat. "Your boobies are so nice. They're so perky."<br>"I want to see that big cock between yours."  
>"You're just full of ideas, aren't you?" Mindy turned to Mouth and choked his dick with her breasts. "You like that?" she looked over her shoulder to Brooke, who had already started proceedings by masturbating. "What about you, Mouth? Want me to jerk you off with my titties?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Too bad," she pulled away and crushed Mouth's hopes momentarily; "You're going to fuck me instead. Get on the floor." Mouth did as he was asked – wait, <em>told<em> – and Mindy got in front of him, her head down and her ass way up in the air. Her derriere looked just as good as Brooke's, if not better. Mouth put her bangin' pussy to good use and slammed his cock deep inside her. Mindy was much looser than Brooke and before either of them really thought about it, he was up to his balls in the blonde.  
>"Oh, my gosh that feels good. He's so deep inside me," she looked at Brooke.<br>"Hold it there for a minute, Mouth."  
>"Is that all of it?"<br>"Sure is."  
>"I want more."<br>"Greedy girl," Brooke leant down and gave Mindy a kiss to die for. "You're going to eat my pussy. You want that, don't you?" Mindy shook her head more than enthusiastically. "Yeah? You want to munch on me."  
>"You know it. You know I do, you dirty fucking whore." A wicked smile spread across Mindy's face.<br>"That's a good girl," Brooke went into the prime position – her legs spread and crotch right there for the blonde to use – then leaned back just a little and planted a hand on the carpet for support. She watched Mindy take a few delicate licks of her pussy and motioned for Mouth to do his thing. As he began fucking Mindy again, Brooke ran her free hand through the girl's blonde hair and for the briefest moment was reminded of a certain somebody. "Imagine if this was Peyton you were fucking." Mouth only chuckled at the thought, still laconic due to the nerves and surrealism of this entire situation. "Or Haley. Tutor Girl. I bet you want to fuck her, right?"  
>"She's... Haley's more a friend," Mouth didn't want to get into details, but he felt about Haley very much the way a brother would a sister.<br>"So? You'd still get with her. I know I would," Brooke said with a strange sense of pride.  
>"Enough talk. Fuck me harder!" Urgency ran deep in Mindy's voice.<br>"Well, _eat me_ harder," Brooke rolled her eyes, staying whimsical, and shoved the blonde's face in her cunt. "Ooh, yeah. Eat that pussy. That's it. Yeah, that's it, baby." Brooke looked at Mouth as the first-timer watched what he was doing quite cautiously. "You're ramming her pretty good." Mouth didn't give much of a response (only a mere glimmer of a smile) and had his serious face on. "It's not going to slip out, trust me. You're too big for that. Look at me." Brooke desperately wanted his eyes on her. Mouth followed orders once more and first his eyes on Brooke's chest. She squeezed her boobs together for him and pouted her lips. As his eyes wandered up to her face, she had the sexiest, most lust-filled gaze going on right back at him.

Mouth had his eyes locked on Brooke for the next couple of minutes and soaked in how amazing this girl was. Sex with this other woman couldn't even overshadow the beauty and downright sex appeal he found in his grandest highschool crush.  
>"AAHHH!" Mindy had been at tipping point pretty much since Mouth began fucking her, and now she came. Her knees buckled and gave way from the orgasm, and this was the chance for Mouth to fulfil Brooke's desires. He freed his dick from Mindy and proceeded to stroke it. Brooke got right under Mouth's ball sack and looked up into his eyes again. She gave his testies a flick of the tongue before ascending upwards and admiring the ferociousness of his masturbation.<br>"Cum on my face," she said simply. And when it came time for just that, Mouth pointed his cock at its target and let loose. He fired four strings of warm cum across Brooke's face and felt the same euphoric pleasure he had filling Brooke's pussy minutes earlier.  
>"Oh, my God, that's <em>hot<em>." Mindy was blown away. Brooke Davis loved facials and boy did they suit her. "You're such a pretty whore." The blonde held Brooke at the jaw as she sucked the gobs of jizz off her face.  
>"I bet that tastes yummy."<br>"Delicious. Mouth, baby, your spunk is amazing."  
>"Thanks," Marvin gave a little nod of gratitude as he took a seat again. "Your body's..."<br>"_Just as amazing_. I know," Mindy said with a jovial streak.  
>"Lay down, you narcissistic biatch," Brooke ran her hands over Mindy, smiling and blushing. The blonde got down, back firmly on the club ground, and watched keenly as the other girl made a meal of her pussy. Mouth's dick had grown tired after two orgasms in essentially no time at all, but it still went stiff watching these sexy girls go at. They loved pussy just as much as they loved cock – which was a hell of a lot. As Brooke extracted the juices out of Mindy's fine pussy, she herself was catered to. Mindy had a finger perched in each of Brooke's two holes and, for the brunette, it couldn't get much better than this. The only thing missing was a dick but she didn't much mind.<br>"You should come back here tomorrow night," Mindy told Mouth. "I'm sure I can get a couple of the girls to fuck you for free when I tell them how big you are."

It sounded like a good plan. The perfect plan. In one night, Mouth had gone from a quiet guy who couldn't get a date to a quiet guy who would have the fittest women begging to have his cock. And he had Brooke's slutty initiative to thank for it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
><strong><br>End of Chapter One**


End file.
